Winchester and Kane
by WolfRune20855
Summary: Rule #1: STAY AWAY FROM HUNTERS Carter's father told him a long time ago, don't go near Hunters. He never intended to end up anywhere near Hunters, but then again he never intended to end up in jail either. Sometimes things don't always end up the way that you intended...especially when your dad disappears off the face of the planet.
1. Chapter 1

"Can we stop?" Carter panted, out of breath. Sadie turned around, checking for police cars. She turned to her brother.

"One minute." She said. She pulled out her phone and checked for the nearest Egyptian monument. "We've still got a few miles to go."

"We're in the middle of nowhere." Carter pointed out. "How would they find us?"

Sadie shook her head. "I don't know. They seem to have monsters or a god working with them. We don't know what kind of powers they have."

Carter nodded. More than anyone else in the House of Life he understood that you couldn't understand a god's mind. Anybody except Walt that is. Sadie smiled at the thought of her long time boyfriend. They'd been dating for two and a half years, three in October. Walt had said that they'd have a surprise for her when she came back. If she came back. Sadie was starting to wonder if they'd ever make it back.

The sound of a car coming up the road broke through Sadie's thoughts. She cursed in Ancient Egyptian. _Police_. She looked over at Carter and their eyes met for a brief second."Where's a cat goddess when you need one?" She asked with a smile.

"What about a dwarf god?" He said, pulling his curved sword from his back.

"On three." Sadie said, summoning her staff. "One." The police cars rushed at them. "Two." In the corner of her vision she saw Carter summoning Horace's avatar. "Three." The police cars stopped in front of them and close to twenty mortal officers stepped out, not a monster or god in sight.

"Freeze." Said the one nearest to them. Sadie let out a disgusted sigh, they'd agreed to not hurt mortals. Even if they where going after them. Carter glanced over at her to make sure she was okay. "Put down your weapons." Said the officer. Carter made his sword disappear. His avatar shrinking until he was back to his normal size. Sadie set down her staff, making it vanish as she did. She'd have to summon it again later. The cops surrounded them, handcuffing both of them.

"I blame you." Sadie muttered to Carter so that only he could hear.

* * *

The bickering started as soon as they entered the holding cell. "What was that?" Sadie asked Carter accidentally slipping in to her American accent.

"What was what?" Carter replied, he was as angry as she was.

"What do you mean what was what? Why did you put down your sword? We could have taken them." She shouted.

"And killed them all?" Carter retorted. "You know our rules with mortals."

"Stupid rules." Sadie muttered. She hated all the rules, she hated the gods, and, for a brief second, she hated her dad. She flopped angrily down on the cell floor, and realized there where two men in the corner watching Carter and herself.

The first was bouncing a ball against the wall, in the classic prisoner way. Sadie could tell that, even sitting down, he was tall. He had blondish brownish hair and candy apple green eyes. He wore a green jacket with jeans and a strange looking necklace. It made Sadie think of her Isis amulet. Unconsciously she touched it. She pulled her hand down and looked at the second one. If Sadie had thought the first one tall, then this one was giant. He wore a plaid shirt and jeans. His hair was longer than the firsts, but it suited him.

The one in the green jacket spoke up. "Look what bad criminals there are in this town Sammy." He said sarcastically. "What are you two doing here?" He asked them. "Underage drinking?"

Carter stood there gaping at the men. Sadie had to resist the urge to close his mouth. "Yeah. Something like that." She said. She pulled Carter down to sit next to her, she felt awkward sitting by herself.

"Watch it with your boyfriend sweetheart." The man said.

"He's not my boyfriend." Sadie said through gritted teeth. She hated it when guys called her nicknames.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You seem awfully familiar with him?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "He's my brother." She explained. Carter finally stopped gawking and spoke up.

"Yeah." He said. Then he started again. "I saw you on the news a few years ago."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Did you now?"

Carter nodded. "Whitman or Weston or something like that."

A slow smile spread across the man's face. "Winchester." He corrected. "Always nice to meet a fan." For some reason, it troubled Carter.

"What's wrong?" Sadie asked. She could always tell when something was wrong with Carter. After all, she had seen his soul.

"Nothing. Just something dad said before..." He trailed off, not wanting the others to know. Sadie nodded. She knew what he was referring to.

"What did your dad say?" The tall one asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Nothing." Carter said cautiously. "Just that he was a criminal."

The taller of the two nodded slowly, he seemed to know that Carter was lying. He looked them over several times, the rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes. "What does you're dad do?" The one in the green jacket asked.

_My dad's king of the underworld...and blue. Oh, and did I forget to mention my boyfriend works part time for him_. Sadie imagined saying that to these guys. They'd laugh at her, or be totally terrified. She smiled. "You know...the family business." She said.

The tall one's eyes popped open. "What is the family business?" He asked rather quickly and to interested.

_Magic_.

"He lectured at colleges." Carter said. "Egyptian mythology. You probably never heard of him."

The tall man smiled. "Julius Kane." Carter nodded, surprised. "I saw him at Stanford." The man explained.

"You went to Stanford?" Carter asked enthusiastically. Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Nerd." She coughed in to her arm. The other man laughed.

"She's got you there Sam." He said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Where're you going to collage?" He asked Carter.

"Well, I was going to Stanford before Sadie dragged me away on this stupid ques-" he stopped mid sentence.

"On this stupid?"

Sadie held her breath, Carter had almost revealed them. "She had this stupid...um...question." Carter said. "That's how we ended up here."

Sam nodded. "What was that question?"

Sadie laughed. "Have you seen dad recently?" It was the sentence that had started the whole adventure. Sadie been having drama at school, and was going to go and vent to her father, but he hadn't been there.

"Dangerous words." The other man said quietly to himself. Sadie was about to agree but at that moment an officer stepped in to the cell. He looked over them for several minutes, the sighed.

"Honestly Cheryl. They're just kids." He said to someone behind him.

Cheryl, a woman, responded from somewhere inside the office. "Somebody above wants them."

The officer nodded. "And the other two?"

"Escaped criminals, I think." Cheryl answered.

"So let me get this strait...we have four convicts in our tiny little holding cell?"

"Yep."

"And we're supposed to wait until somebody comes and picks them up?"

"Yep."

"And it's only the two of us." The officer turned to Sadie and winked. She gasped, realizing who he was. "You know, I bet these kids could over power us if they liked." Said Set. "In fact don't we have a spare key lying around here somewhere?"

Cheryl came around to see what Set was talking about. "What in the name of..." She stopped short when she saw Sadie and Carter. She shook her head. "Don't do it." Cheryl said just as Carter stood up and knocked both of their heads together.

He smiled at Sadie. Sadie scoffed. "That's my boyfriends father." She said shooting Carter a stern look. Then a grin spread across her face. "How did it feel?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam eyed the girl warily as she picked through their stuff. All of their things were in a single cabinet in the back of the station. The blonde girl shifted through their stuff, trying to differ what was hers and what was theirs. She picked up a silver knife and laughed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing..." She said handing the knife over to Dean with expert care. Sam had only seen a few others who could handle these sort of weapons with that much grace and agility. He was beginning to go back to his original thoughts that these kids were Hunters.

Her brother, Carter, shouldered a worn down bag. Sam spotted a luggage tag on the side that read;

_Julius Kane_

Sam leaned up against the wall. The bag was their father's. Just like the notebook was his own dad's. He was starting to see a lot of similarities between the Kanes and the Winchesters.

The girl, Sam thought her name was Sadie, played with an amulet between her fingers. Her brother had an identical amulet, but with an eye on it. Dean finished taking their supplies out of the cabinet, smiling as he found the keys to the impala.

"It was good meeting you." Carter told Sam, shaking his hand.

"Same here." Sam said, his mind miles away. Sam watched as Carter and Sadie exited the building a walked down the old dusty road. Dean glanced over at him, a worried expression on his face.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah." He said. "Do you think they're Hunters?"

"Most definitely." Dean said with a smiled. "And probably pretty decent ones too."

* * *

"They're Hunters?" It was Sadie's turn to gawk as they walked down the road. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because they were there." Carter pointed out. "Had they found out we are sorcerers, they'd of killed us on the spot."

Sadie nodded. He was not often right, but her brother made a valid argument. She would have to forget about the brothers. She pushed the meeting with Sam and Dean out of her mind. "Where are we looking next?" She asked.

Carter raised an eyebrow, surprised she didn't press him for more information about Hunters. "I don't know." He said. He pulled out his phone and checked the map. "We're in Burnet."

"Right." Sadie slowly nodded. "Where's Burnet?"

Carter gave her a you-really-should-pay-more-attention-in-geography look. "Texas." He said.

Sadie cursed. "We're nowhere close to home now." Carter nodded. "So...any plans genius?"

"Bast will be wondering about us. We should check back at the house. I could call-" He started but Sadie broke him off.

"We are not calling that blasted bird." She said. "We will travel in a car."

Carter looked around him at the many fields. "How do you suppose we do that?" He asked.

Sadie smiled mischievously. "We steal one."

* * *

Sam sat in the corner of the bar thinking. Beside him sat Dean, chatting up the waitress. As she left, Dean turned back to him. "What is it?" He asked for the millionth time, not expecting an answer.

"The man." He said. "The police officer."

Dean nodded. "What about the police officer?"

"Sadie said he was her boyfriend's dad." Sam said.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So how would her boyfriend's dad be all the way out here in Texas?" Sam pondered.

"I don't know." Dean was starting to realize that Sam was making a valid point. "Maybe she lived in Texas."

"She's British." Sam pointed out. "Her brother's probably from New York."

"Maybe they did that long distance relationship thingy." Dean said.

"Maybe, but it's still not very likely." Sam said.

"Why do you say that?"

"She didn't have any correspondence on her."

"What are trying to get at?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam said. "It just doesn't feel right."

"What?" Dean asked, taking another sip from his beer. "They're just two kids like we were. Hunting things." Sam nodded, but couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had.

* * *

Carter and Sadie walked down the dirt road, sticking their thumbs out every time a car past them by. "Tell me again why I agreed to do this?" Sadie asked her older brother irritatedly.

Carter smiled. "Because it won't get us thrown in jail, unlike your brilliant idea." He said.

Sadie rolled her eyes. She was starting to wish they'd just ridden Freak. She hated riding on the griffin, but it was better than walking down a dusty Texan road. "We could always ride Freak." She suggested.

Carter raised an eyebrow, and act that he'd gotten very good at after long hours of practice in front of a mirror. "I thought you didn't want t-." He said.

"I know what I said." Sadie interrupted him. "I just thought we were going to steal a car. Not hitchhike."

Carter laughed. "This is how the mortals do it."

Sadie stuck out her tongue, getting a mouthful of dirt as she did so. "I could do without the dirt." She said spitting it out.

Carter laughed. They stuck out their thumbs out as another car whizzed by. Sadie sighed. They were never going to get a ride. As if answering her thoughts, a 1967 Chevy Impala, Carter's dream car, drove up to them.

"Do you need a ride?" A familiar face popped his head out of the passenger window.

Sadie glanced over at Carter. _Hunters_. Neither of them wanted anything to do with them. "Where are you going?" Sadie asked Sam.

"New York." Sam answered.

Sadie and Carter's eyes made contact. They were going the exact same place. Sadie was tired. She was exhausted and covered in dust. A ride in a car sounded great to her. Before Carter could say anything, Sadie answered Sam. "We could use a ride." She said, and hopped in to the back of the Chevy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam glanced into the back seat of the impala to where the siblings were. Sadie was sleeping. Her head leaning against her brother's shoulder. Her normally tough expression was now peaceful, and for the first time Sam realized that she was just a girl. She couldn't have been any more than eighteen.

Carter looked up at Sam from the book that he was reading. Sadie had adjusted to the brothers right away, but Carter was more wary. More cautious. Carter didn't seem to want to trust them. Sam couldn't blame him. He was only looking after his little sister.

The car pulled in to an old run down motel with the sign constantly flickering. In front, several cars were parked. Sam thought it odd, since they literally in the middle of nowhere. Dean stepped out of the car, and glanced at Sam.

"I'll get us a room." He said. "You keep an eye on them." Sam nodded and Dean left for an ancient looking front office.

Sam and Carter sat in silence for a few minutes, and Carter returned to reading his book. "What are you reading?" Sam asked Carter, trying to make conversation.

Carter hesitated for a moment. It didn't seem like he was going to tell Sam. "Why are you helping us?" He asked. his voice barely audible.

Sam shrugged. "You looked like you needed help."

Carter nodded, still unsure what to think. "Thank you." He said, his voice barely audible.

Sam smiled. "You're welcome." He said. "I know what it's like-" he started to say, but he was cut off by Dean running in to the car.

"We need to go." Dean said, turning the key. The engine roared to life waking Sadie up.

"What is it?" She asked, almost jumping up from her seat.

Dean stepped on the gas peddle, and the car zoomed off. "I don't know." He said. There was fear in his eyes. Sam knew that there wasn't much that scared Dean.

"What did it look like?" Carter asked rather calmly for a teenage boy.

Dean shook his head. "It was weird. The thing had the head of a chainsaw."

Sadie groaned. "Not again." She muttered.

"You know what it is?" Sam asked, surprised that Sadie would know what it was and he wouldn't.

"Know it?" She laughed. "The blasted thing chased from Mississippi to Kansas before we could lose it." Carter shot his sister a warning glance.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Demon." Carter muttered.

"A demon?" Dean looked over the siblings, they were one hundred percent serious. "That's not what demons look like."

"Some do." Sadie was about to tell them about themselves, but right at that moment the car lurched to a stop.

"No. No. No. No. No." Dean muttered, trying to get the car to start. The car wouldn't start.

"I thought we had a full tank of gas." Sam said.

"We did." Dean replied cursing. He looked back. The demon was just down the road a few paces. Walking casually, as if it had all the time in the world.

The car door opened and the Kanes stepped out. A strange curved sword was in Carter's hand. Sadie held on to a thin staff as if her life mattered on it. They glanced nervously at each other, each not wanting to show who they truly were to the brothers.

Dean grabbed a shotgun from underneath his seat. Sam did the same. Quickly, they ran out of the car. Sadie glanced up as they joined them. "Go." She said. "We can take care of this."

Dean shook his head. "We're not leaving." He said defiantly.

Carter and Sadie shared a look. Sam knew that look. They were silently communicating. Coming to an agreement.

The demon charged at them, going mad with rage. Carter swung at the beast nicking it in the back, but it didn't stop. It kept charging, intent on only one thing. It rushed for Sadie, blasting to her left and then to her right, as Sadie had never before seen a demon do. Sadie held on to her staff tighter. The demon roared at Sadie, a sick smile on its face as it blasted her staff, making it turn in to dust.

Sadie cursed under her breath. "That's my favorite." She said.

The demon just twisted its face in to an evil grin. "The girl is to powerful." He said, his voice sounded like nails down a chalk board. "You must kill her. Kill her and her father never escapes."

"What?" Sadie asked accidentally dropping her guard. It was what the demon had been waiting for, it blasted her with all of its life force.

In that moment, Sadie was prepared for a great many things. She was prepared to feel regretful. She was prepared for pain and a searing feeling. She was even prepared for death. However, in that moment, Sadie was not prepared for Dean Winchester to jump in front of her and take the blast for her, which is exactly what he did.

Dean yelled in pain. His body crumpled to the hard road. Carter slammed his sword through the demon, it's body turning to dust. Dropping his gun, Sam rushed over toward his brother. Sadie was already hovering over Dean. Her fingers checking for his pulse. Sam looked hopefully at her.

Sadie sighed. "He's barely alive." She said. She glanced at her brother. "He needs Jaz." She pleaded.

Carter glanced at Sam. He couldn't let Dean die. Not when he had just saved Sadie. However, he was reluctant to share their secret with either of the brothers. He glanced at Sadie and came to a decision.

He knocked Sam on the back of his head with the hilt of his sword.


	4. Chapter 4

"You want us to pretend that we're not magicians?" Walt asked Sadie, leaning up against one of the pink toes of the giant Toth statue. Eight year old Shelby had painted the god's toenails pink. Sadie knew that the real Toth would probably have a fit if he ever found out.

"Exactly." Sadie said. "At least until he's well enough to leave." Dean was in the infirmary where Jaz was healing him. Sam they had put in one of the guest rooms.

"Kitten, it's not that easy." Bast purred. As if to prove her point, one of Felix's penguins waddled by.

"I know." Sadie said. "But he saved my life."

"They're Hunters." Walt pointed out.

Sadie nodded. "I realize that."

"Don't you think that they're have some sort of supernatural gear with them?" Walt asked.

Sadie hadn't thought about that factor. "I know it will be hard-" she started.

"Hard?" Bes laughed. "Try impossible. Three gods and dozens of magicians doesn't just go unnoticed by a trained eye."

Sadie sighed. She knew that he was right, but it felt wrong to just abandon the brothers on the side of the road like Bes had suggested. "I know that we can do it." She said.

"Suppose if we do it. What if somebody slips up?" Bast asked.

"I don't know." She said. "But they can't be all that bad. He saved my life."

* * *

Dean woke up to see the face of a pretty blonde girl staring back at him. She was dabbing his head with a wet cloth. He sat bolt up in his bed. "Calm down." The girl said, she had a slight southern accent. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Fine." He said, even though his head was pounding. He looked around the room, barely taking in the sights, looking for Sam. "Where's Sam?" He asked.

"Sleeping." A tall boy in a white shirt and jeans walked towards the bed where Dean was. "He hasn't left your side in days."

Dean nodded, glad that his brother was safe. Still, he didn't put his guard down. He knew neither of these people. "Where's Sadie and Carter?"

"Carter's downstairs." The boy said. "Sadie's at school." Dean saw a look of admiration cross the boy's face as he talked about Sadie.

"You're her boyfriend?" He asked.

The boy nodded. "Walt or Anubis." He said. "Whichever fits your taste."

Dean nodded. "Dean." He said.

The blonde girl prodded Walt with her finger. "I'm Jaz. If anyone cares." She said a smile on her face.

"Hi Jaz." Dean said. He stood up, only to be pushed back down by Walt and Jaz.

"You shouldn't do that." Jaz scolded.

"Why?" He asked.

Walt sighed. "Dean. You almost died. A blow like that should have killed you."

"So, why didn't it?" Dean asked.

Jaz shook her head. "There's no logical explanation." She said. "Not even magic could of saved you from that blow. You should be dead," She smiled. "but let's be glad that you're not."

* * *

Sam looked cautiously at the little girl sitting behind him. At most she was eight, maybe nine, wearing a hello kitty sweatshirt and light up sneakers. She'd been trailing Sam the whole time he'd been there. He was pretty sure that Sadie had put her up to it. Somehow, the girl didn't trust Sam.

"Hi." Sam said, waving at the little girl.

The girl shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not supposed to talk to you." She said.

"Is that true?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She said crossing her arms.

"Why?"

"You are dangerous." She explained, sitting down next to Sam. "And really really tall."

Sam laughed. "That I am." He looked down at the little girl. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Shelby." She said very proudly, like it was the best name in the world.

"What grade are you in Shelby?" Sam asked. He had seen the kids go off to school and Carter had explained to him that they were going to school.

"Second." Shelby said. "I'm probably the smartest person in my grade."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She nodded. "You could say that I'm the smartest person in the house." She smiled. "After Cleo." She added when Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Cleo?" Sam asked.

"Cleo from Rio." Shelby said as if that explained everything. Sam was about to ask who 'Cleo from Rio' was, but Sadie's boyfriend, Walt, interrupted.

"You're brother's awake." He said quietly. Sam looked at the boy slowly, he was strange. To Sam, Sadie seemed like a energetic girl who was full of life. Her boyfriend, Sam thought, acted like Death.

Sam ran from where he was sitting, and in to the small hospital room. Jaz, a blonde cheerleader looking girl, stood at the side of the bed. Dean was resting, his eyes closed. His head leaned against the back of the bed. Sam approached the bed cautiously. "Is he awake?" Sam asked Jaz in a whisper.

"Of course I'm awake." Dean smiled, his eyes still closed. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Sam smiled, glad that his brother was alive. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel fine Sammy." Dean said, pulling the nickname trick. Jaz tried to unsuccessfully stifle a laugh.

"Sammy?" She turned to Sam the question bright in her eyes.

"It's nothing." Sam muttered. "Just a stupid nickname." Sadie walked in, closely followed by her boyfriend and brother. She smiled when she saw them.

"Nice to see you're up." She said.

"Nice to be up." Dean responded.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Perfectly fine." He said, tired of everyone asking the same question.

"Dean." Carter sat down at the end of the small bed. "You should have died."

"So I've been told." Dean said. He looked at the concern on the Kanes's faces. "Why didn't I?"

Sadie swallowed. "I don't know. Anubis has a few ideas." Sam noticed that her boyfriend, who she'd earlier introduced as Walt, she now called Anubis.

Anubis looked over Dean. After a long moment of silence he asked, "Have you ever died?"

The question took both of the brothers by surprise. "What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Died." Anubis said. "Been to the Underworld. The Afterlife. Whatever you call it." Dean nodded very slowly. Anubis let out a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because the other option is that-" before he could finish Sadie cut him off.

"Let's have dinner." She said, and rushed them all out of the room.

* * *

Dinner was, as it appeared, a group affair. Everyone in the giant house sat around one big table on the terrace, looking out at a giant crocodile in the swimming pool. Much to Dean's surprise, there appeared to be nobody over the age of twenty five in the entire group.

Various kids sat scattered around the table. At the head of the table sat Carter and Sadie, obviously the two of them were in charge. Next to Sadie sat Walt. Next to Carter sat a girl with short black hair in camo cargo pants and a white T-shirt. Even from where he was sitting , Dean knew that she was powerful. A short hairy man sat across the table from Dean and Sam. Dean couldn't help but wonder what he had done to anger the man, as he kept shooting the Hunters evil glares. Beside the hairy man sat a strange looking gymnast. Her black hair was slicked back in to a ponytail and she kept licking her hand as if she was a cat. A small girl in a hello kitty shirt had managed to squeeze next to Sam. She kept chatting nonsense happily adding little parts of her everyday school life that Dean found uninteresting.

A boy sat down next to Dean. His dark blue shirt with a penguin on it read _'I love Khufu'_ in permanent black marker. Across from the boy another boy sat laughing. "Very funny Julian." Steamed the boy in the blue shirt.

Julian, a boy in a basketball jersey, kept laughing. "It's funny Felix."

"It's not funny." Felix said. "It's my favorite shirt." Julian still laughed. Felix got madder. "You'll get me a new one." He said.

Julian raised his hands in surrender. "Whatever you want."

The little girl next to Sam spoke up. "You don't need to get him a new one." She said. "I can fix it." Before anyone at the table had a chance to realize what she was doing, she touched Felix's shirt. The black marker faded, then it disappeared. Dean's eyes met Sam's.

_Magic_.


	5. Chapter 5

Sadie watched in horror as Shelby made the marker on Felix's shirt disappear. It was simple enough magic and took no effort on the part of the eight year old. Sadie glanced over at Sam and Dean, both of them watching in horror as Shelby preformed a harmless piece of magic. Sadie didn't know what either of the brothers would do, and she didn't want to know. She glanced at Carter, unsure of what to do. She was the one who had insisted that the brothers stay, if one of their own got hurt she would be responsible.

Felix grabbed Shelby and pushed her behind him, protecting her from whatever danger might arouse. Julian stood on the other side of the little girl wand in hand. The two who had been bickering a moment before now stood side by side to protect one of the youngest initiates.

Zia broke the strange silence. "Library now." She muttered to Carter and Sadie. She glanced at the gods and gestured for them to bring the Hunters. Bes grabbed Dean and pushed him forward. Beast did the same to Sam. Sadie couldn't help but feel a little guilty about the whole deal.

Together they entered the library. Cleo sat at the desk sleeping, Khufu right beside her. The heavy doors shut behind them blocking out the rest of the world. Later, not much later, Sadie would wish that they had just stayed outside.

Zia looked the two brothers over and sighed. She looked at the Kane's with a disapproving eye. "Why did you bring Hunters here?" She asked. Carter looked down at his shoes, suddenly rather interested in the floor. "Why?" She asked again.

"He was dying." Sadie said. "He needed Jaz."

Zia raised an eyebrow. "There was nothing that you could do on the road?"

"No." Sadie shook her head. "And I couldn't just leave them." She somehow felt responsible for the brothers.

"They were never supposed to know." Walt said gravely. "Imagine if Hunters learned about our world..." He trailed off.

"They are still here." Sam said pulling the attention back to him. "And they have a few questions."

Bes turned around and faced the man. "Of course you do boy." He nodded. "That doesn't mean that you'll get them answered. I've had a lot of questions that haven't been answered in my time. So I suggest that a tiny mortal like you shuts his cake-hole before a big powerful dwarf god does it for him. Permanently." For some strange reason, Sadie wanted to laugh. Bes was annoying and threatening to kill Sam, but he could be funny at times.

Sam's eyes just about popped out of his head. "Dwarf god?"

"Exactly." Bes said with a smile. "Now shut up while we decide what to do with you."

Bast shook her head. "They can't stay here." She growled. "They either need to be dead-"

"You are not going to kill either of us!" Dean interjected. "We want nothing to do with you witches."

The words stung Sadie more than they should have. "We are not witches." She protested.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "You have magic. What's the difference?"

Sadie was about to tell Dean the difference when the house shook, making the ceiling plaster crack. She glanced over at her brother, hopefully it was just an experiment of one of their initiates. It had been so long since they'd had a real attack. The house lurched again. Cleo woke up from behind her desk. "What is going on?" She asked.

Sadie shook her head. "I have no idea." She darted out of the library and on to the terrace. Smoke filled the air. Ash floated all around. Not a single soul was in sight. Nobody. Not Julian, Felix, or even little Shelby. A half charred light up sneaker sat smoking in the middle of the grand porch. Jaz's first aide kit was on fire right next to the sneaker.

Carter ran out. "What is it?" He asked, his voice fading away in to a whisper. "No." He muttered. He checked the wards around the house, all of them were still in place. "It broke through our wards." He said quietly. "Nothing could break through our wards."

"Not if it was Egyptian." Walt said behind Sadie.

Sadie turned to her boyfriend. "What are you suggesting?"

Walt glanced over at Sam and Dean. He was about to ask them something, but the ground started crumbling beneath their feet. Walt looked over at Bes and Bast, a pained expression in his eyes. "Memphis." He said to the two gods. Bast nodded, she grabbed Zia and Cleo, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Bes grabbed Carter and Sam, and did the same.

"Whoa." Dean took a step back. Walt grabbed his wrist and wrapped his arm around Sadie's waist.

"You ready?" He asked her. She smiled, knowing what was coming next.

"Ready for what?" Dean started to freak out. Without answering him, Walt disappeared with the two of them. The terrace crumbled and disappeared in to nothing.

* * *

Dean doubled over, and took several long breaths. Whatever had just happened, it was worse than flying in an airplane. One second he was in one place, then he'd just appeared in a dusty country road. The only thing in sight was a small obelisk. The others where standing there. Sam was taking heavy breaths as well. "What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

Sadie smiled. "We call it fast traveling. I don't know what it's supposed to be called." She looked at her boyfriend, a question in her eyes.

He shrugged. "Close enough."

Bast looked around the area. "We best be getting news to your uncle." She said. She turned to the brothers. "You two should leave now." The others nodded.

Dean stood up, apparently done heaving. "Where's my baby?" He asked.

Bast raised an eyebrow. "Baby?"

"He means the impala." Sam said.

Bast tossed a set of keys on the ground. "Down the road, at a small gas station. All of your stuff is in the car." Dean picked up the keys, he and Sam left.

"Forget about us." Bast shouted down the road at the brothers. "Forget who we are. Forget that you ever met us." She turned to the rest of the group. "Keats get going." She said and started walking the other way. Everyone trudged behind her.

Walt took Sadie's hand in his. "I just hope that we never need them." Walt muttered so that only Sadie could hear him.


End file.
